Uncrowned Prince
by UnchangingMoon
Summary: hiatus
1. Prologue

**Uncrowned Prince**

**Summery: **Echizen Ryoma had a secret; it was his alone. He loved tennis, and he was good at it. But he didn't want anyone to ever find that out. After all Ryoga was the tennis player in the family.

**Warnings: **Slash/shonen ai, foul language, angst, and OOC.

**Pairing:** Still in the air, but Ryoma/Tezuka, Fuji, or Kaido (I'm not pairing him with anyone outside of Seigaku because it wont fit with the plot.)

**A/N:** I came up with this idea a few years ago. I was reminded of all those "what if HP had a sibling" stories. I jotted down the idea and moved on. Recently I read a story where Ryoma was overshadowed by his brother, but had natural talent. (I don't recall the title, but if anyone knows it please let me know so I can give a nod to the author.) However it wasn't quite the same idea as I had way back when. So this is my version of what might've happened had Ryoga stuck around.

One last note: I am going to assume that since you are reading fanfiction you have a basic understanding of some of the most common Japanese colloquialisms; such as suffixes and common phrases. So I wont define them, but I don't really use many beyond suffixes and nicknames.

**Prologue**

Ryoga batted the ball carelessly back toward his little brother and laughed carelessly when Ryoma missed the easy return. "Come on Chibisuke! If you can't do better than that you might as well quit now." Ryoma's face twisted into angry scowl that Ryoga didn't even bother to take note of as he strolled off into the orange grove, leaving his little brother alone on the makeshift tennis court.

Ryoma huffed as Ryoga disappeared into the shadows. He was used to it though. Ryoga never took him seriously neither did their father. Why should they though? He was just a little kid. Besides, maybe Ryoga was right. It seemed like he wasn't very good at tennis, no matter how hard he tried.

Ryoma stomped up onto the porch and sat down, dropping his racket carelessly beside him. He supposed it didn't really matter anyway. His father had been teaching him tennis since before he could remember, but when Ryoga had come to live with them his father stopped spending as much time with him. Now Ryoma was a smart kid. He understood that his half-brother had not had an easy time of it. Ryoga's mother hadn't really wanted him, but had been using Ryoga to get money from their father. Ryoma didn't know for certain how Ryoga had ended up coming to live with them, but he knew that Ryoga's mom had been after more money.

At first he had been happy to have a big brother. He thought he would have someone else who would play with him and teach him things, but that wasn't what happened. Ryoga was almost five years older than Ryoma, and he had no interest in playing with a little kid most of the time. And since Ryoga was a natural at tennis, Ryoma was quickly pushed to the sideline to watch as his father spent time coaching Ryoga.

It seemed a shame for a six year old to be bitter and jealous, but he was. To top it off, he was about to loose what few friends he had in southern California, since they were going to move to Japan so that Ryoga could attend their dad's old school and play tennis. Ryoma just didn't understand why his whole life had to change because of one person.

He was broken out of his thoughts as his mother called out the window for the boys to come in for lunch. Ryoma looked at his racket and almost left it sitting there but couldn't. He liked playing tennis, or at least he used to. The racket seemed to get heavier and heaver as he carried it up to his room. He looked at it sadly for a moment longer before resolutely putting it his closet. He just wouldn't play anymore. After all, his father already had a son to follow in his footsteps as a tennis player. Ryoma would have to find something else he was good at.

The weeks passed and no one except Ryoga even seemed to notice that Ryoma had stopped playing tennis. Ryoga's only comment had been, "Finally decided to give it up, about time." Ryoma had wanted to cry after hearing that, but refused to let himself. After all, it had been his decision to begin with.

Every now and then he would open his closet and look longingly at his racket for a few moments before slamming it closed again. When it came time to pack up his room for the move he contemplated leaving the racket behind, but again he couldn't just leave it there.

Time kept right on marching along and Ryoga did their father proud by becoming a regular in his second year at Seigaku. Still no one had asked Ryoma why he had stopped playing tennis.

Then one day when he was nine, while his father was gone to one of Ryoga's tournaments, his cousin was off with friends, and his mother gone on a business trip, for no reason at all Ryoma pulled out his old racket. The strings had gone loose and it was too small for him, being a child's racket, but it still felt familiar in his hand. He wondered idly if he even remembered how to swing it after three years, but the motion came smoothly. He guessed that there were some things that you just don't forget.

An idea struck him as he carefully put the racket away. Why not, he thought. He changed his clothes and headed down the stairs. Being who they were, there was never a lack of spare rackets or balls at the Echizen household. He dug around in the back closet or the so called "tennis closet" until he found a racket that felt right in his hand. He grabbed a couple of balls and tucked them in his pockets before pulling on his shoes and heading out.

The park had several courts, but he didn't really ready for that. Fortunately there was also a practice wall. He adjusted his cap and gave a few experimental swings. Deciding to just give it a go, he pulled a ball from his pocket and bounced it twice before severing it to the wall. It hit the wall at an awkward angle and shot off to the side.

Ryoma sighed sullenly. Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea after all. He chased after the ball anyway, deciding to give it another try. He was able to return the ball once before it shot off to the side again. It still seemed to be a futile effort, but it was better than his first try, so he did it again… and again… and again. Each time he tried he did a little better, and soon it was growing dark.

He glanced around the empty stretch of park and realized how late it was growing and almost panicked. He had to make it back to the house before anyone else got home, or he wouldn't be able to put the racket and balls away without them noticing. He really didn't feel like drawing attention to the fact that he still wanted to play. His brother would mock him and his father would feel obligated to teach him and that wasn't what he wanted.

He sighed in relief when the house was still dark as he got home. He hesitated in front of the tennis closet. Making up his mind he took the racket up to his room, maybe he would go to the park again tomorrow.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 1

**Uncrowned Prince**

**Summery: **Echizen Ryoma had a secret; it was his alone. He loved tennis, and he was good at it. But he didn't want anyone to ever find that out. After all Ryoga was the tennis player in the family.

**Warnings: **Slash/shonen ai, foul language, angst, and OOC.

**Pairing:** Still in the air, but Ryoma/Tezuka, Fuji, or Kaido (I'm not pairing him with anyone outside of Seigaku because it wont fit with the plot.)

**A/N: ** Something I should note now that it is going to become more relevant is that I will definitely be sticking more to the Echizens' first names. Since a large portion of the Seigaku regulars would have had Ryoga as a senpai, I need to make sure that there is a definite distinction between them. So while they may call him Echizen when speaking or thinking, he will be Ryoma in all of the plain text.

I should mention that the title for this story is tentative.

**Chapter One**

"Oi, Chibisuke! Mom says to wake up or you're gonna be late for orientation!"

Ryoma was not a morning person. So upon hearing his brothers _kind_ wake up call, he have liked nothing better than to throw the nearest solid object at him. However, he was well aware that Ryoga had long since learning his lesson and knew to keep the door shut. So Ryoma did the next best thing, "Shut up, you oversized, iridescent glowworm! I'm up!"

No, Ryoma didn't like morning people at all.

At breakfast Ryoma noticed that Ryoga had a bit of a puzzled look on his face. To Ryoma it had become a game; he never insulted Ryoga with the same thing twice. The look on Ryoga's face when he tried to figure some of them out was an added benefit. It was Ryoma's revenge since Ryoga refused to call him anything but Chibisuke. Sometimes Ryoma wondered if his brother even _knew _his name.

"Overgrown, iridescent glowworm?"

Ryoma sniggered. "You're a morning person, hence worm, meaning up before the morning bird. A glowworm specifically is because you seem to be under the false impression that the sun shines out of you're ampf."

When she was sure he was done Rinko, Ryoma's mother, removed her hand from over Ryoma's mouth. "We get it Ryoma. There's no need for foul language."

"Yes, Mother."

Ryoma gave his thanks and started eating before Ryoga remembered. "What about iridescent?"

Ryoma smirked. "You tell me, I-was-ogling-Simon-Gilles'-butt-san."

Ryoma watch his brother's face turn beat red with glee as Nanako started laughing.

"No, tell me it's not true! Ryoga, you love all the pretty nee-chan too, just like you good ol' dad, right?"

It was all Ryoma could do not to fall off of his chair laughing. He got up and danced out of the way when his brother lunged for him. Ryoma had the good sense to hide behind his mother. "Can't handle the truth there, Ryoga-nii? Is there something you need to tell the family?"

"You little twerp, I am not gay!"

"Enough!" The room stilled as Rinko laid down the law. She enjoyed a good laugh too, but it was getting out of hand. "Settle down and eat you two, or you'll both be late."

They settled down on down and Ryoma was almost done eating when his father passed him a piece of paper. "What's this?"

"I didn't want you to forget it. It's your permission and registration for the tennis club."

Ryoma stared blankly at his father for a moment. "You're joking, right?"

"No, why would I be?"

On instinct Ryoma flicked his eyes toward his brother, but for once Ryoga appeared to be as shocked as he was as were Nanako and his mother. This had to be his father's idea of a joke. "I don't play tennis dad. Why would I want to join a club for it?" Well, that wasn't exactly true either. He did play tennis. He went to the park as often as he could and had actually managed to become a decent player. He had the advantage of having watched countless training sessions between his father and brother over the years. He would also have liked to join the tennis club, but that would have been letting the cat out of the bag, and he had no intention of letting anyone in his family know that he had been playing again on his own for the last three years.

"Of course you play tennis. You've played tennis since you were a baby," his father stated blandly, looking genuinely puzzled.

Ryoma felt a little twinge in his chest. He knew good and well that his father loved him, but to simply not notice that he had not _technically_ played tennis in over six years was a little extreme. "I haven't played tennis since I was six. That's what Ryoga is for."

Nanjiro was too flabbergasted to stop Ryoma before he made it out the door. He looked to his wife and eldest son for an answer. "Dad, you seriously didn't notice that he quit playing?"

"But… but he was always there. When we practiced he was watching us. He talks about tennis with us. He watches it on TV all the time with no prompting from us. I thought you and he were playing. Hand-me-down knowledge."

Ryoga shook his head almost sadly. He knew it was kind of his fault that Ryoma had quit playing, but his father was an idiot for not having noticed. "I guess you need to talk to him when he gets home. Seriously dad, I thought you'd just left it alone like the rest of us. I didn't think you were that oblivious."

Ryoga stomped out of the kitchen. So much for having a good first day back at school.

XXX

Ryoma was brooding. He knew he was brooding, but how could he not. His father not noticing something as significant as an Echizen who didn't play tennis, well officially, was painful. He shook his head and looked again at the form in his hand. He hadn't thrown it away and he hadn't even put it in his bag. There he was, wandering through the halls as various clubs vied for the new students' attention. Part of him wanted to march down to the tennis courts and register, and another part wanted to crumple it up and chuck it in the nearest waste bin. He finally decided to just stuff the form in his bag and think about it later.

Orientation day was always boring to some degree or another. Its singular purpose was to give new students a chance to learning their way around the school and sign up for the various clubs. Classes were held, but no one really taught anything since so many students were inevitably out of class to sign up for this and that or else working for their club trying to entice new members.

Ryoma had simply sat through the morning portion of his classes listening to the idle chatter as students got acquainted or caught up with old friends. It was lunchtime though and Ryoma was hardly paying attention to where he was going. So it was no surprise when he bumped into someone half way between the track and the tennis courts.

He turned to apologize, but he was suddenly jumped upon. Fearing that he had angered an aggressive senpai he quickly moved to try and protect his head. It took a moment to realize what was being said around him.

"…he really did. Look Oishi! I'm telling you, Echizen-senpai shrunk! An evil wizard must have done it!"

Hands were pulling hard on his head trying to pull it from the protection of his arms. "Eiji, settle down! Let go of that first year!"

"Mou, but Oishi!"

"He's right, Eiji. You're scaring the poor kid."

The weight left him and Ryoma looked up from between his arms. "I'm not scared, but I don't want my head pulled off either."

He quickly noticed that two the three had on still while the third looked smug. "See, see, I told you someone shrunk Echizen-senpai!"

It clicked then for Ryoma. "Echizen Ryoga is my older brother. I'm Echizen Ryoma, pleased to meet you." He only gave a quick bow, not wanting to take his eyes off the hyperactive redhead who had been insisting that he was his older brother.

"Ah, that makes more sense. Nice to meet you Ochibi-chan! It is going to be so fun having a mini Echizen-senpai to play with!"

Ryoma noticed the dark haired one roll his eyes. "Settle down, Eiji. It is nice to meet you Echizen-kun. I am Oishi Syuichiro. This is Kikumaru Eiji, my doubles partner."

"I'm Fuji Syusuke, nice to meet you."

Ryoma nodded his head to each to acknowledge their introductions. "Are you headed down to register, Echizen-kun?"

Ryoma quickly shook his head. "No, sorry. I'm just checking out the grounds. I don't play tennis. I leave that to my aniki."

"Oh." It would've been hard to miss the disappointed looking on Kikumaru-senpai's face, but he wasn't ready yet. He supposed that his decision really was made already.

"That's too bad, Echizen-kun. It would have been nice to have another Echizen on the team. Your brother was our senpai when we were first years," Fuji said matter-of-factly. "So you don't play at all?"

Ryoma hesitated a seconded longer than he should have before shaking his head. Fuji's eyes opened and he really observed the boy. He was a big brother himself, and his younger brother definitely had issues about being in his shadow. He got the same feeling from Ryoma. And because he cared to much about his own little brother's feelings, he didn't think his conscience was going to easily let this alone.

"Why not come watch a bit for a while then. We are always looking for new members, even beginners," Oishi stated simply.

Fuji allowed his eyes to slide closed again before Oishi or Kikumaru noticed his close observation of the boy. Fortunately for him though, Kikumaru didn't give Ryoma an option. He drug the boy off toward the tennis courts happily chatting about the merits of the game in general and Seigaku's tennis team specifically.

All the regulars and the majority of the senior players in the club were to be on hand throughout the afternoon classes. Though they would get most of their new members in the next few days they would be taking in an odd one here and there until they closed registration in a few weeks, excepting certain late registration for special circumstances. If his suspicions were correct, that gave Fuji a couple of weeks to get Ryoma registered.

Kikumaru was already introducing the boy around to the third years who would have known his brother. Fuji could see that Ryoma was becoming increasingly uncomfortable as more people asked after his brother.

Fuji knew what he was about to do would be highly out of character for him, but the situation just pulled at him the wrong way. "Maa, maa, let the kid breath. He is here to check out the club, not be interrogated about his brother." Fuji got several odd looks. He let it slide, this time. He knew that not only was he acting out of character, but that the Seigaku tennis club did not require "showing off". Normally people either joined or they didn't, that was it. "So, Echizen-kun, why don't I show you around and tell you a few of the basics of tennis?"

Ryoma's face went red. "I know how to play, Fuji-senpai."

Bingo, thought Fuji. "But you said…"

"That I _don't _play, not that I can't," he stated in a firm but low voice. "It would be tantamount to a sin for someone in my family to at least not know how."

Fuji nodded, hiding a knowing smirk. It wasn't really amusing. He didn't like to think that other people suffered like his own little brother. However, he loved being right. "Well, then why not play a friendly game with me?"

Chatter in the immediate vicinity ceased. "Ah, Fuji…" Fuji turned an intense look toward Oishi and the vice-captain silenced.

"I don't have any gear or clothes to change into," Ryoma stated plainly. It was, after all, the perfect excuse.

"Nonsense. I'm sure someone could loan you something." Most of the people around noticed quickly that Fuji's eyes were open. All at once several of the smaller second years were offering up outfits and countless rackets were being pushed in the first year's direction. "See."

The smirk on Fuji's face was undeniable and Ryoma knew when he had been out maneuvered. "Fine, just one. Go easy on me though, I'm not very good."

Fuji watched as his kohai ran off to change then he turned to Oishi. "When Tezuka gets here, don't let him stop the match."

Oishi looked truly baffled. "What is going on?"

Fuji looked at Oishi with a serious and somewhat sad look. "Yuuta," was all that he said, but Oishi got the message loud and clear.

A few moments later Ryoma reappeared in clothes that were slightly too big, but workable. He accepted the first racket passed to him and checked the strings. People were suddenly clearing out of the court and Ryoma felt like he was on display.

Fuji stepped up to him without his jacket on. "Which?"

"Rough."

"Against the grain, aren't you?" Fuji questioned lightly as he spun his racket.

"Why be a sheep?"

The racket fell smooth. "Ah, tough luck. You serve."

Ryoma blinked slowly, "Fine, north side."

They moved to their respective sides of the net. One of the non-regular third years had climbed into the referee chair. Fuji ignored him. His attention was completely focused on Ryoma. The first year had good form and didn't really seem nervous. He hit a clean and simple slice serve over the net to begin the rally. Fuji didn't do anything fancy, he just returned the balls. He was waiting for Ryoma to make the first move, if he could.

Ryoma knew what Fuji was doing, but he wasn't going to fall for it. Attacking would lead to someone trying to con him into the club. That's not what he wanted. He would return easy balls, but as soon as Fuji got aggressive he was ready to loose gracefully. The more he thought about it the more he realized that he didn't want to join the club. Tennis was only about the fun of the game for him. He had no ambitions toward championships or going pro.

Fuji realized that the rally was starting to drag out. They could both hit easy returns all day long and it appeared that Ryoma refused to go on the attack. Out of curiosity Fuji changed his grip and added the tiniest bit of lift to the ball causing it to lob, but still be an easy return. His eyes popped wide open when he noticed a slight hesitation. Ryoma had wanted to smash the ball. Fuji allowed the rally to continue for a few passes before lobbing the ball again just a bit higher. Ryoma didn't hesitate; the smash came fast and wild. Fuji stood straight and still. He didn't even try to chase it.

"Out."

Fuji smirk spread across his face. "All warmed up now, Echizen-kun?"

Ryoma knew he had been had. He thought that deliberately smashing the ball out would throw Fuji off. It had done just the opposite. Somehow Fuji knew exactly what he was trying to do.

Screw it, Ryoma thought, in for a penny… Besides, I don't think he is going to let me get away with it. "Yes, ready?"

"Whenever you are."

TBC

End note: As far as updates go, I want you guys to know that my schedule. Some days I might be able to put up a couple of chapters, and others none. I am going to try for a minimum of every two weeks. That is how often I have Fridays off which are my quiet days at the house.


	3. Chapter 2

**Uncrowned Prince**

**Summery: **Echizen Ryoma had a secret; it was his alone. He loved tennis, and he was good at it. But he didn't want anyone to ever find that out. After all Ryoga was the tennis player in the family.

**Warnings: **Slash/shonen ai, foul language, angst, and OOC.

**Pairing:** Still in the air, but Ryoma/Tezuka, Fuji, or Kaido (I'm not pairing him with anyone outside of Seigaku because it wont fit with the plot.)

**Chapter Two**

Oishi was trying to both watch the match and keep an eye out for Tezuka. It wasn't that they couldn't play free matches; in fact that is exactly what they were supposed to be doing, but they we supposed to be exhibition matches. Fuji really shouldn't have been playing a non-member. The pair had just started their second rally when he spotted Tezuka out of the corner of his eye. He pushed past the crowd and grabbed Tezuka by the arm before he could spot what was going on.

"Oishi?"

Oishi shook his head and pulled Tezuka into the locker room. Fortunately, it was empty. "Don't stop the match."

"Wha…"

"I'm not really certain," Oishi interrupted, "What I know is that we, that is Fuji, Eiji, and I, ran across Echizen-senpai's little brother on our way down here. Fuji noticed something about him that reminded him of Yuuta when Echizen-kun said he didn't play tennis."

Tezuka was silent for a long moment. "I take it that is who he is playing?" Oishi nodded. Tezuka sighed. "Fine, this one time, but if you get to him before I do you had better tell him that has some explaining to do."

Oishi nodded his understanding and they both headed out to watch the match.

XXX

"40-love."

He is way out of my league, Ryoma thought sullenly. I thought I could at least get one on him. I guess I really do have to go all out.

Ryoma changed his stance slightly, hoping against hope that it would work. He hadn't been able to find an actual opponent in the last week or two and it had only been recently that he thought he'd gotten it right. It was one of his best moves, if it worked.

Fuji couldn't help but be curious when Ryoma changed his serving stance. What have we here, he thought.

The ball went over the net, cleanly into the service area, and… Fuji had to twist out of the way to avoid being hit by the ball; he hadn't expected that.

"15-40."

"Not bad, Echizen-kun. Let's see it again," Fuji said over the din of murmuring around the court. Apparently they hadn't expected that either.

Ryoma leaned back, rotating his shoulder. He couldn't help but be somewhat irritated at how smug Fuji was. It wasn't like Fuji didn't have the skill to back it, but still. "Eh, ready to break it already?"

Fuji laughed. "Oh, have me pegged so soon, have you?"

"I think so. You're the type who sees more than he lets on, but never really lets anyone see him," Ryoma stated seriously.

Fuji smirked. "That is very astute of you." He fell easily back into a ready position.

Ryoma got the hint and readied the serve. He hoped that the one time hadn't been just luck. The ball flew straight and true into the service box before flying toward Fuji face again. Instead of twisting out of the way he stepped back and jumped into the shot. So the rally began again. The warm afternoon was suddenly cooled as a breeze blew from behind Ryoma. Fuji smirked as he hit the ball again. "Shall I show you something wonderful, Echizen-kun?"

Fuji stepped back into a new stance as Ryoma returned the ball. Before his kohai could answer his question he sent the ball into what Ryoma thought was a high lob.

Ryoma lost sight of the ball against the sun. He backed away past the baseline and waited, knowing he should be able to see the ball and chase it if it fell in; which he was sure it would. The ball hit the baseline in front of him, but instead of continuing toward him, it bounced back toward Fuji who caught it easily.

"1 game to love, Fuji."

No way, Ryoma thought.

"Hakugei (The White Whale)," Fuji stated, answering Ryoma's unasked question. "Shall I show you something else?"

Ryoma actually smiled. "I don't think so. You're scary, Fuji-senpai. I only agreed to one game anyway. Besides, you've proven your point already, haven't you?"

"Ah, I thought I was going to get to play with you a bit longer." Fuji put on a mock pout.

Ryoma had the gall to laugh. "Loosing a full set to you 6-love would do nothing for my self esteem as a tennis player. However, being able to say that I took a ball from Fuji Syusuke the first time we played is something to remember."

"Oh, does that mean you're going to stick around and join the club?" Fuji asked.

"Yadda!" Ryoma turned away from Fuji and headed out of the court, past the stunned audience.

I underestimated him, Fuji thought. As he watched his kohai disappear into the locker room he crossed to where he had spotted Oishi and Tezuka. "We need to talk," he stated. Tezuka and Oishi both nodded and no one stopped Kikumaru when he followed them to the lockers.

"What did he mean when he said that you'd proven your point?" Oishi asked.

Fuji paused just outside the locker room doors. He sighed; he wanted to get in there before Ryoma had the chance to finish changing. As it was going he had the opportunity to go ahead and get the boy in the club today. Still, the others would want to know what was going on before they helped him. Resolutely he turned to the others. "When we met up with him he said that he didn't play tennis, that he left it up to his brother. As we just saw, he does play and fairly well; better than most of our potentials anyway. So it isn't so much that he doesn't play, but rather that he wont. I am willing to bet that he was pushed aside in favor of his brother when he was young. He brother got all the praise and eventually he simply quit to avoid the pain it was causing him. He's so much like Yuuta."

They hadn't heard the door to the locker room open behind them. "That is mostly spot on, but I'm afraid that I don't know who Yuuta is."

The four seniors turned toward him. He ignored the looks on their faces. He didn't want their pity or any such emotion directed at him. He was not one you needed it. It had been his decision to quit tennis. He was good at plenty of other things. "Now, if you will please excuse me, senpai-tachi, lunch is over and I should head back to class."

Fuji didn't move out of the way. "Hold that thought. I… we would like to talk to you for a moment."

Ryoma sighed, but turned back into the locker room. He sat down on the bench and waited for the others to settle. "So? You have your answer, what does it matter if I join the club or not?"

Fuji decided to cut to the chase. "When did you 'quit' playing tennis?"

Ryoma sighed, "Six years ago?"

"Ah, is that so? When did you start playing again?"

Ryoma raised an eyebrow. "About three years ago, I guess."

Fuji nodded. "And it's still that painful? No matter how much you love it?"

Ryoma grimaced. His father's unknowingly callous words from that morning grated at his mind. He laughed derisively. "He didn't even notice that I'd stopped playing. What I do is insignificant to him. Therefore I have no reason to do anything for anyone but myself." He got up and marched past the stunned seniors. As the door closed behind him he thought he heard one of them call after him, but he kept right on walking.

He'd indulged Fuji out of morbid curiosity, but it wasn't really any of their business. He refused to follow blindly in his father and brother's footsteps out of some pathetic need for recognition. He may have loved tennis, but if his family knew he was playing he would become forever judged and defined by his ability in it, or lack there of. Yes, he may have loved tennis, but he would not let it become all that he was.

XXX

Fuji stopped Oishi from chasing after Ryoma. He could tell that his friend's 'mother-hen' instincts were trying to take over, but it wasn't time for that yet. Fuji knew that he had been right about his new kohai, but he wished that he hadn't been. It was worse than he expected. He wasn't sure if it was Ryoga or their father who hadn't noticed when Ryoma stopped playing, but it had seriously wounded the boy's spirit.

"That poor kid he…" Oishi started.

"He needs to prove himself… to himself," Kikumaru stated in a moment of insight.

Fuji nodded. He thought so too. Ryoma was trying to prove that he didn't need tennis, but was unable to truly let it go either. Not only did he love it, but he also felt the need to be connected to something that was so much a part of his family. It was his own twisted version of a compromise. At least that was what Fuji suspected. He couldn't be certain, but the theory felt right. If his theory was right then having Ryoma play on the team would be somewhat painful, but therapeutic for the boy. It would show the boy that he could love tennis and play it seriously without letting it over take his life.

"Well, this is interesting," Tezuka stated breaking the silence.

The others looked up from their thoughts. "What is that?" Oishi asked about the paper in Tezuka's hand.

"A permission and registration form for the tennis club. Completed by one Echizen Nanjiro for his son Echizen Ryoma. It must have fallen out of his bag when he was changing." Fuji would have laughed at the rare smirk on Tezuka's face if he hadn't been surprised to see it. "What to do?"

That time Fuji did laugh then. "Echizen-kun, you're ours now."

Oishi looked hesitant, "Are you two sure about this? I mean if he really doesn't want too…" he trailed off.

"Oh, I'm sure. I for one plan on helping him, whether he likes it or not," Fuji stated without missing a beat.

"Nyaa, Oishi, I think this year is going to be interesting."

Oishi sighed, knowing he was defeated. "To say the least, Eiji."

XXX

"I'm home," Ryoma said quietly as he entered the house. He wasn't really expecting anyone there. Ryoga was likely goofing off with friends, is mother would be at work, Nanako still at school, and his father… well his father could be anywhere. He stripped off his shoes and headed to his room.

He threw his things on the floor and collapsed tiredly on his bed. It had been a long day. His eyes drifted closed. He saw again the ball coming toward him, he felt the excitement as he rushed to meet it, and the trill of that single ball he had won consumed him. He rolled onto his back. He had loved every minute of it, but at the same time he was ashamed of himself. He had given in to Fuji's manipulations so easily. Was he really that weak?

He was mentally berating himself when he heard his bedroom door open. "Oi, kiddo, I want to talk to you."

Ryoma looked up at his father and sighed. He sat up on his bed and waited. When his father remained silent he prompted gruffly, "Well?"

Nanjiro decided to suck it up and crossed to his son. He plopped himself down without grace. "You could have talked to me, you know."

At that point Ryoma hunched forward, futilely trying to protect himself from the emotional onslaught he knew was coming. "About what?"

Nanjiro huffed. "Tennis. Why did you quit? You loved tennis."

Ryoma shook his head. "Didn't really matter. Ryoga was at an age and skill level where he had no interest in playing with me. You were so busy teaching Ryoga that you didn't think to play with me. Mom was working all the time. None of my friends really played. So, what choice did I really have?"

Nanjiro ran his hand through his short hair several times. He knew he'd screwed up, but he didn't, until that moment, realize how bad. "I'm… it's not really something I can apologize for. Is it? I messed up, big time." He put his hand on his son's shoulder, but Ryoma stood up and walked to the window.

"It's just one of those things, old man. It's lemonade from lemons and all that. I've moved on. I'm a focused student with good grades. I've developed other interests. I still like tennis, I just don't play anymore." Ryoma rubbed his shoulders, wondering idly why he felt cold.

Nanjiro jumped at what he saw as a chance. "Would you like to? Play tennis I mean. It's not like you're too old to start playing again. I would love to teach you, train you. You still have time to join the tennis club."

Ryoma shook his head. "It's too late for that now Dad. I know you're sorry and I forgave you a long time ago. That doesn't mean that I'm going to start playing again like nothing ever happened. I'm not like you and Ryoga. I don't have endless amounts of natural talent that simply need refining… and I have too many other things to concern myself with now. So, I lack the desire, talent, and time. Therefore I can't play tennis with you. I'm sorry."

Ryoma assumed that the discussion was over. Ryoma assumed that his father would bow out gracefully since he'd admitted his fault in the situation. Ryoma assumed wrong.

"No. That's a copout if ever I've heard one. You're being stubborn. I'm sorry I screwed up, but I'm not going to take no for an answer. If you don't want to play with me, then fine. If you don't want to play with your brother, then that's fine too. But you are going to play. You are going to take that form to the tennis club tomorrow. You are going to practice. You are going to give it an effort. I don't care if you never become a regular. I don't care if you don't like it. You are going to play at least one year in the club…" Nanjiro paused just before he exited the room. "I'm not going to make the same mistake twice either. I am going to keep an eye on what and how you are doing." The door closed with a click.

Ryoma was livid. "That stubborn, selfish, irritating…" Ryoma kept grumbling under his breath. Normally he would have gone to the park and taken it out on one of the practice walls, but it would have defeated the point this time.

Why did the whole damn world insist on making him play tennis?

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 3

**Uncrowned Prince**

**Summery: **Echizen Ryoma had a secret; it was his alone. He loved tennis, and he was good at it. But he didn't want anyone to ever find that out. After all Ryoga was the tennis player in the family.

**Warnings: **Slash/shonen ai, foul language, angst, and OOC.

**Pairing:** Still in the air, but Ryoma/Tezuka, Fuji, or Kaido (I'm not pairing him with anyone outside of Seigaku because it wont fit with the plot.)

**A/N:** My thanks to those of you who have been pointing out errors. I know I make errors; my brain just doesn't see them. It comes part and parcel with my dysphonetic learning disability. Word tells me when I spell something wrong, but it can't always tell when I use the wrong word. Homonyms and I don't like each other. So keep pointing out these errors and I will go back and fix them.

I also want to express my gratitude that no one has been rude about these mistakes yet.

**Chapter Three**

As soon as Rinko stepped through the door Ryoma was at his mother's side pleading his case. Always quick on the uptake, and well aware of how her husband's mind worked, Rinko cornered Nanjiro up.

"You can't just force him to do this kind of thing!"

"All I'm forcing him to do is give it a chance. It was a mistake for him to quit to begin with. It was just a stupid oversight on my part."

"An oversight that you conveniently didn't notice for six years! Then, when you are good any ready, you decide that his choices don't mean anything! Just because your life revolves around tennis doesn't mean that his has to!"

"I'm not asking him to change who he is. If it doesn't work out then that is fine. But you see, I remember the way his eyes lit up when he played. I remember the way he used to drag a racket behind him everywhere he went. I remember seeing someone with more potential… and more passion for tennis then I've ever seen in _anyone_ else. He loves the game! I know he still does. That isn't the kind of thing you just forget! I refuse to let my _stupid _mistake take away his chance!"

"His chance for what, Nanjiro? To be your perfect opponent? To become a player that can challenge you? Don't force your expectations onto him! His is old enough to know what he wants!"

"He wants to play, damn it! I could see it in his eyes, Rinko. When I went to talk to him this afternoon I had no intention of doing anything but find out what happened. To find out how I missed this. Then I looked at him, really looked. He wants it. He wants it so bad that it is killing him. I may be stupid. I may be careless. I may be the worst father on Earth. But you know what? I love my sons, both of them. I know them. I know when one of them is hurting. Ryoma is hurting."

"And it took you six years to notice?"

Ryoma pushed away from the wall. He couldn't listen to them arguing anymore. He rounded the corner and spotted Ryoga. "Hey, welcome home. I didn't hear you come in."

Ryoma waited a moment for his brother to give some smart reply, but he remained silent. He looked closer at Ryoga's face and recognized something he hadn't in a while. Ryoga was really upset about something. The only time that Ryoga got upset was when he was feeling insecure about the family. That was just how Ryoga was. It was the only thing that ever got to him. After the way that his mother had treated him Ryoma really couldn't blame Ryoga for it. There was even a point, several years before, when Ryoga had almost run away because he thought he wasn't wanted.

Ryoma started to feel guilty. It was his fault that their parents were fighting. Before he could work up the courage to reassure Ryoga that it wasn't that big of a deal, Ryoga did something that Ryoma really hadn't expected.

"I'm sorry, Chibisuke."

Ryoma forced a smirk onto his face. "What are you sorry for? Dad is just being stubborn. I shouldn't have gotten mom involved to begin with. It's not your fault." Ryoma moved to walk past his brother but Ryoga stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"No. This _is_ my fault. I was such a jerk to you. I was annoyed that I was being forced to spend time with a little kid and… if you quit then…" Ryoga trailed off. He really wasn't an expressive person, but he did love his family. There had been several times over the years when he'd thought about grabbing Ryoma and shoving a racket in his hand. It hurt to think that it might have been his fault that his sweet, curious, and driven little brother had become the quiet and reclusive boy he had become.

An odd, but deeply driven need to reassure himself caused Ryoga to pull Ryoma to his chest. He hugged him hard and then quickly let go, as if it had never happened.

Ryoma was surprised at first, but he quickly became resigned to his fate. It wasn't worth it. His parents were fighting and his brother was blaming himself. It wasn't worth it to his family hurting like that.

Ryoma reached out and grabbed Ryoga by the arm. "Come on. I want to show you something." He drug his brother up the stairs. "Grab your racket." Ryoga looked at him oddly, but didn't question it. Ryoma met him back in the hall and pulled him out of the house.

"What is this about, little brother?"

Ryoma sighed as he continued toward the park. "Be mad if you want to, but also know that I never had any intention of you or dad finding this out."

"…Okay?" Ryoma adjusted his hat, and then he adjusted his bag. He kept fidgeting until Ryoga got irritated. "Well?"

"," he said quickly in a low mumble.

Ryoga stopped dead in his tracks. "Try that again." The tension was evident in his voice and Ryoma got even more nervous.

Ryoma didn't turn back toward Ryoga as he spoke. He started walking again; sure that Ryoga would either stop him or follow. "About three years ago, I started playing tennis again. Well, I say playing, but really I just hit the ball against the wall. Sometimes I'll play a set or two with someone looking for a partner. I'm really not very good, but I come out here a couple times a week. I never wanted you guys to know. I never intended to join the club or anything. I just couldn't keep the racket out of my hand once I picked it back up. I don't play seriously at all, I can't. I've got no talent. I just…"

His rapid speech was cut off sharply as Ryoga grabbed his arm. He finally turned to face his brother, but instead of Ryoga looking angry he looked even sadder than he had before. "I…"

"No, wait." Ryoga let him go and scrubbed at the back of his head. "I am so stupid." Ryoga seemed to almost dance with tension. "I screwed this up so bad for you, didn't I?" Ryoga started stomping towards the park again, leading Ryoma this time. "Damn, I am such a selfish bastard. If I had just kept my moth shut or… or asked you to play a game with me or… something! DAMN IT!"

Ryoma could only keep quiet as he followed his brother.

"I knew! I knew, Ryoma. I knew how much you loved tennis. Every time we watched a game together. Every time you just sat there watching dad and me play. I should've done something. I am such a crappy brother!"

"No! You're not. You really aren't. I'm not a baby, Ryoga. I could have said something."

"You could not. You aren't that type of person, Ryoma. You don't like burdening other people with your problems. Heck, it's like trying to pull teeth to get you to admit when you want something for your birthday. You never ask for anything, you selfless little bastard! It was my job to notice. You're my little brother!"

Ryoma stayed silent until they reached the tennis courts in the park. He put his stuff down and sat on one of the benches. Ryoga sat next to him. Neither spoke for several long minutes of introspection.

Ryoma finally broke the silence. "I'm not, you know."

Ryoga turned to his little brother. "Not what?"

"Selfless. That is the whole reason I didn't say anything. I wanted tennis to be mine. It was something that I could keep only for myself. I didn't want it to become about surpassing you or dad, and I certainly didn't want to do it _for_ you and dad. It was mine, just for me. No pressure, no cares, no competition. I did it because I loved the sport; not the game or competition, just the sport." Ryoma sighed and propped his chin in his hands.

Ryoga was stating to get tired of Ryoma surprising him. He finally thought he'd understood what was going on, and then Ryoma had to go and get deep on him. Ryoga was, admittedly, not the smartest of people. He'd inherited his mother's foul temper and even fouler mouth, while Ryoma had gotten _his_ mother's cool, analytical mind and keen intelligence. Even when Ryoma's temper flared he had the ability to calm himself down and think, even if it took him a few minutes. It was always something that Ryoga had envied his younger brother for. It was something that was extremely coveted in the tennis world. Even if Ryoga had a fraction more raw talent than his little brother, which he doubted, then Ryoma would still be able to surpass him if he really wanted to. The problem was that Ryoma didn't want to.

Ryoga finally realized what the root of the problem was. Ryoma's competitive spirit had never been fostered the way that Ryoga's had, and all of Ryoma's potential meant nothing without it. Somewhere along the way Ryoma had convinced himself that he would never be good enough, and therefore there was no point. He'd convinced himself that his passion for the sport was irrelevant when compared to Ryoga's or their father's.

"What am I going to do with you, Chibisuke?"

Ryoma laughed quietly. "You could always lock me in a trunk and try to send me to the Amazon."

"Oi! That was only one time!"

There was a moment of silence before both of them started laughing. It felt good. Sure they fought a lot, but ever since Ryoga had grown out of his 'little brothers are so un-cool' phase they had gotten really close.

It took a few moments to collect themselves after their laughter died off. "So what did you drag me out here for? Did you want to show me how well you can beat up the wall?"

Ryoma smirked. "Not exactly." He got up and grabbed his racket. He led Ryoga into one of the courts. "Do you remember any of your kohais from your last year at Seigaku?"

Ryoga though for a minute, "Yeah, a few of them. Why?"

"Do you remember a Fuji Syusuke?"

"Yeah. That little brat was good even back then. He must be a monster now. Why, do you know him?"

Ryoma smirked again. "Mind if I just serve?"

"Go ahead, but what about Fuji?"

Ryoma crossed to one side of the court and waited for Ryoga to get in position. "He's a senior now and one of the regulars. I got cornered by him and a couple of the other members of the club when they realized I was your younger brother." He stepped into position to serve. "I ended up getting talked into a single game with him."

"Oh?" Ryoga prompted with honest curiosity.

"I lost of course, but I did manage to score once on him."

Before Ryoga had a chance to fully process the meaning of that statement he had to push himself out of the way or be hit in the face by his brother's serve. He was shocked for a moment before turning a proud gaze on his brother. "You figured out the twist serve just from watching me and dad?"

Ryoga shrugged, a light blush creeping up his cheeks.

"Show me again."

XXX

This chapter was supposed to be a little longer, but it has been at this point for over a week and I haven't had the chance to work on it. So instead of making you guys wait I decided to post it as it is. Keep your fingers crossed that the next few days are quiet so that I can work on the next part.


	5. Chapter 4

**Uncrowned Prince**

**Summery: **Echizen Ryoma had a secret; it was his alone. He loved tennis, and he was good at it. But he didn't want anyone to ever find that out. After all Ryoga was the tennis player in the family.

**Warnings: **Slash/shonen ai, foul language, angst, and OOC.

**Pairing:** Still in the air, but Ryoma/Tezuka, Fuji, or Kaido (I'm not pairing him with anyone outside of Seigaku because it wont fit with the plot.)

**A/N: **I've started to fix some of the errors that have been pointed out to me. So if you see any be sure to point them out so I can fix them.

For the one person who said something, I have issues with betas. I can't keep them. All the ones I've ever had have either been unreliable or unwilling to work with me the way I need them to. I am a difficult person I guess. I'll leave it at that for fear of a rant.

**Chapter Four**

The lights had clicked on over the court by the time the boys called it quits. There was a rumble in the distance and they both knew it was well past time to head home. There was every possibility that their parents were already worried.

Both boys were quiet as they started home. Ryoga had made sure to keep his game light, but he was seriously impressed by how well Ryoma was doing. He almost salivated over the idea of having a match against the player Ryoma could become.

"You have a lot of potential."

Ryoma didn't reply to the remark, but Ryoga saw him shake his head out of the corner of his eye. He chose not to push the subject for the time being.

As they approached the house Ryoma stopped his brother with a hand on his arm.

Ryoga looked back at Ryoma with concern. "What's wrong?"

Ryoma hesitated for a moment as he gathered his thoughts. "Don't tell dad."

Ryoga blinked in confusion. "Why not? I mean, I know you don't want it to turn into a competition, but why not tell him? He might back off if he knew you were playing again."

Ryoma shook his head emphatically. "No, he wouldn't. Dad has it in his head that it will all go back to the way it was if I just start playing again. He would never understand this. He'll push even harder to get me to play and foster some false hope that I'll miraculously develop some kind of extraordinary talent and surpass his wildest expectations. Dad only ever sees what he wants to."

Ryoga could only stare blankly at his brother. Thinking about it, Ryoma was probably right, no matter how much Ryoga wanted to give their father the benefit of the doubt. Still, what really struck him about that rant was, "You are spending way too much time studying, but you're probably right."

Ryoma was nonplused for a moment, and then he started laughing. "What can I say, I not really in to any other sports enough to play, so I study."

Ryoga smirked down at his brother. It felt good. He had been worried that morning that something would change between them. His one real insecurity would probably always be his family. Mentally shrugging off the thought, he decided to finish pushing the worry from Ryoma's mind. He snatched Ryoma's hat and tousled his hair quickly before taking off toward the house.

"Hey," and with that Ryoma was in hot pursuit of his brother.

"Catch me if you can, Chibisuke!"

XXX

Nanjiro was still brooding over his argument with Rinko when he heard the boys stormed into the house. He couldn't see them from where he was sitting, but they were both laughing as they yelled out their return in unison.

He heard Rinko and Nanako greet them from the kitchen and then Rinko scold them for being late for dinner. They apologized, once again in unison, which set off another round of laughter.

Part of Nanjiro was relieved. Ryoma had been upset earlier and Ryoga got upset anytime there was an argument amongst the family. The rest of his mind was still disgusted at his obliviousness. Somehow he had gone six years without noticing that he had become almost completely detached from one son in favor of the other. Thinking about it, he really knew very little about Ryoma anymore.

No mater what he may have spouted to his wife, he knew she was right. He also knew that he would have to talk to Ryoma about it soon. He didn't really know how, but he was determined to fix it.

XXX

Ryoma was reading ahead for one of his classes before bed when there was a knock. He wanted to ignore it, thinking it was probably his father, but his mother called to him from the other side of the door. "Come in."

Rinko looked tired as she sat down at the end of his bed. "I've convinced your father to leave you alone about tennis, for now anyway. You don't have to join the club if you don't want to, but I am going to ask you to seriously think about it."

Ryoma closed his text and set it aside. "I've thought about it for a long time Mom. I understand, to a degree, what Dad is getting at, but at the same time… it hurts."

Rinko reached out to her son and gently brushed his hair out of his eyes. "You do realize that he is more angry at himself than you could ever be, don't you?"

Ryoma sighed. "I'm not mad at him, not about that anyway, not anymore. I was. I remember a few times, sitting there and watching Dad and Ryoga play. I would get so mad that I wanted to scream at him just to look at me, to see that I was hurting, that I wanted to play too. I know that he is…"

"An idiot?" Rinko supplied.

Ryoma laughed softly. "Yeah, an idiot. I also know that he didn't do it intentionally, but it still hurts that he sometimes still doesn't see me. I was mad for a long time, but I forgave him. It was my choice to stop playing. I don't blame him for that either. I just want him to respect it."

Rinko shook her head. "If you really have forgiven him then why can't you let him be a part of your life? Just let him go with you to the park one afternoon. He might surprise you."

Ryoma blinked at his mother, stunned. "How?"

Rinko laughed. "I'm your mother," and she left it at that.

Ryoma curled up on his side and cuddled Karupin to his chest. "How did things get so complicated so fast?"

Karupin simply purred.

XXX

At breakfast the next morning the family avoided the subject as much as they had the night before. It made for more awkward silence than was normally tolerated, but Ryoma didn't think he could handle a confrontation with his father before school.

He left a little early and set out to have a normal day. Things had been fine so far, and he had his English text open on his leg while he ate his lunch outside under a tree. It was a nice day and he was looking forward to going to the park after school.

_"If you really have forgiven him then why can't you let him be a part of your life? Just let him go with you to the park one afternoon. He might surprise you."_

He shook his mother's words out of his head. He wasn't ready yet, and it was possible that he never would be. He was startled when someone sat next to him. He didn't really know anyone yet.

"You know, Tezuka is going to have you doing laps all afternoon for missing practice this morning."

Ryoma blinked slowly, "Fuji-senpai?"

Fuji chuckled. He couldn't help it; the boy was just too cute for his own good. He also had no idea who he was up against. "So why did you skip your first practice with us? I'm glad you changed your mind, but you need to show a little dedication."

Ryoma shook his head. He was really starting to get confused. "What are you talking about? I didn't join the club."

Fuji pulled a puzzled look. "Oh? You were on the registry this morning. I looked because I was hoping you would be."

"How could I be on the registry? I still have my… form." He snatched open the top of his bag, letting his lunch and book fall from his lap. He dug hastily through the contents, but the form was gone. He sifted through his memories of the day before; trying to think of when he'd last had it. Then it struck him. His father had been dressed that morning.

It wasn't unusual in and of itself, but as far as he knew his father hadn't had any obligations for the day, which meant that he would normally have still been in his nightclothes or maybe a tracksuit if he planed on going running. It was too much of a coincidence for Ryoma to overlook.

Even if it hadn't been his father's doing there was no way the man would sign the drop form. If he brought his mother back into it then there would be another fight. He also got the feeling that his senpai-tachi weren't going to let him just ignore it. In short, he was screwed.

Ryoma sighed heavily and let his head thump back against the tree trunk. "When is practice this afternoon. I don't have anything with me."

Fuji suppressed a smirk. "Oh, well that's no problem for today. Your gym cloths will work and I have an extra racket."

"Oh, did you forget your stuff Ochibi-chan? I have an extra too!" Suddenly there were several more people surrounding him. It was Kikumaru and Oishi-sempai, as well as who he thought might have been Tezuka-buchou since he was in the clubroom the day before. There was also two more that he didn't recognize.

"Let's see," Fuji said as everyone sat down. "You know Eiji and Oishi; I don't know if he mentioned it, but Oishi is the vice-captain. You also met Tezuka briefly yesterday but he wasn't introduced I don't think, he is the club's captain. The other two are Kawamura and Inui."

It must be a conspiracy, Ryoma thought. Little did he know that he was right. Fuji simply had a way with people.

XXX

Again, this much has been all but done for several days, but I lacked the time to work on it. It really should have been a bit longer. Again though, I didn't want to make you wait an inordinate amount of time for the update, so I will pick up from this scene in the next chapter.


End file.
